Destiny
by Romione4Life
Summary: Hermione's thoughts before, during, and after her kiss with Ron in Deathly Hallows. A long drabble or a short one-shot, whatever you want to call it. Rated T for safety because I'm paranoid.


**Author's Note: Yeah, this has been done before, but I love this moment and I haven't posted a story about it yet, so why not? I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I must not tell lies! I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

I have fallen for Ron Weasley. Hard. How could I not? He has fiery red hair, intense blue eyes, and numerous freckles that he doesn't seem too fond of, though I secretly adore them.

Most importantly, he has the ability to make me feel things that no one else can. Yes, he infuriates me at times, but when I'm with him, I'm safe, content, and strong. Nothing can stop me. Just a few minutes ago, for example, he helped me gather the courage to destroy Hufflepuff's cup, moving us one step closer to defeating Voldemort for good.

Now we're in the Room of Requirement with Harry, having cleared it out so we can try to find Ravenclaw's diadem. Harry is yelling after Ginny, who is running off against her instructions, but Ron is frowning and looking worried.

"Hang on a moment," he says. "We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" I ask in confusion, thinking he's talking about the Room of Requirement. It's empty except for the three of us, at least as far as I can tell.

"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?" Ron says.

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" Harry suggests. I'm about to protest, but Ron speaks first.

"No, I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us."

I'm in shock. The boy – man – in front of me who used to pronounce my organization's name as 'spew' and made fun of my compassion for the elves truly wants to protect them in this dangerous battle.

I've been fighting the urge to kiss Ron for months – years, really – and I simply can't restrain myself any longer. One or both of us could be dead within the hour. Ron is showing genuine concern for the house-elves. It's the perfect opportunity. I'm not sure if he's aware of how I feel about him, but he's going to find out.

I let the basilisk fangs tumble from my arms and run over to Ron. Before he can react, I throw my arms around his neck and press my lips to his. To my immense relief and elation, he drops his fangs and broomstick and returns the gesture in a way that can only be described as magical.

My feet leave the floor as the kiss deepens, which is good because I don't think they could have supported me for much longer. I close my eyes, savoring the moment. Someone will inevitably have to pull away sooner or later, but it isn't going to be me.

Vaguely, I register Harry saying, "Is this the moment?" I ignore him, too focused on Ron to care. I can't believe this is actually happening. I've taken my dreams and made them a reality, and I can escape from the battle, if only for a little while.

"Oi! There's a war going on here!" Harry shouts impatiently, bringing back to my attention exactly what I was trying to forget. Reluctantly, Ron and I separate, but he doesn't release me. I open my eyes to look up at him. He looks dazed, and his cheeks are flushed like I'm sure mine must be.

"I know, mate," he says to Harry, "so it's now or never, isn't it?"

"Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry says angrily. "Do you think you could just – just hold it in until we've got the diadem?"

I'm a little upset with Harry for interrupting the kiss, but he's right. We need to concentrate on the task at hand. Ron seems to have the same thought.

"Yeah – right – sorry," he says, and we start to pick up the fangs scattered on the floor.

My head is spinning. I kissed Ron Weasley. I kissed _Ron Weasley._ It's certain that our relationship has been changed forever. Yet it all felt so right, as if we'd been destined for it from the day we met. Maybe we had been. But whatever the case, there is no doubt in my mind that I am completely and irrevocably in love with Ron.

And I couldn't be happier.


End file.
